survivor_longtermsfandomcom-20200214-history
Survivor: The Amazon
Survivor: The Amazon was the fifth season of the Survivor Longterms series. |prize_money: = 1,000 R$ |winner: = Luke28356 |runner-up: = Albert_FnWesker |filming_location: = Amazon Rainforest |filming_dates: = Aug 17, 2018 - Sept 30, 2018 |previous: = Blood vs. Water |next: = Fans vs. Favorites}} This season was hosted by princeelf and was filmed in the Amazon, where 20 new survivors competed during 39 days for the title of Sole Survivor. Overview The pre-merge of the season kicked things off greatly, though it was slow at the start. The pace increased after each vote-off, with numerous blindsides and the first unanimous vote-off, 7-0. Nobody knew for certain what would happen next, especially when someone quit unexpectedly. The merge phase is considered one of the best of any season. The power kept shifting between players, the drama between the castaways was intense, many were blindsided even. Many, many alliances formed and dissipated, and everyone had to switch tactics constantly in order to get ahead. It was mostly the males controlling the game, with most of the females being voted out early. This season's cast was very memorable. There was Arm as the underdog, Albert who caused chaos, the Chuck and Chris duo, Luke the flip flopper, Jason the schemer, and many more. Phorix was considered the best player, having made it so far but came one spot short of the final two. Highlights include Rain getting sent to Exile Island multiple times, Joaquin's blindside, and Chuck getting voted out with an idol in his pocket. At the final tribal council, it was between Luke and Albert. The jury dubbed the duo a poor final two as Luke flip flopped and had to betray trust, while Albert caused too much chaos and even used screenshoots to advance (which became a banned practice afterwards). In the end, the jury saw Luke as the better player, crowning him as the Sole Survivor in a 6-3 vote. Twists * Battle of the Sexes: The starting tribes are divided based on gender. Natal and Maceio had only men, and Iguazu and Selva had only women. * Four Tribes: The twenty castaways are divided into four tribes of five. * Exile Island: One person from the losing tribe is sent to Exile Island, where they must fend for themselves. * Hidden Immunity Idol: A Hidden Immunity Idol will be hidden at Exile Island. However, some idols are hidden in unexpected locations. Idols are usable until the Day 37 Tribal Council. * Tribe Swap: On Day 10, the four tribes were shuffled into two new Natal and Selva tribes, both with eight members each with an odd one out heading to Exile Island. * Final Two: Instead of the usual three finalists going to the final Tribal Council, there would only be two finalists pleading their case to the jury. Cast Intro Challenges List of Season 5 Challenges Voting History Gallery [[Gallery:Season 5|'Season 5 Image and Video Gallery']] Trivia * This season is the first to have four tribes at once, and is the first season to divide the tribes by gender. * This is the first season to use Exile Island. * This is the first season to have all players from an originating tribe voted out before the merge. * This season was the reason the "no screenshots" rule came to be, as one player relied on it to make it to the final two. * This is the first season to have an all-male final five. In fact, all the females were gone by the final seven. Reception Survivor: The Amazon had a very strong opening, as it had both names people knew, and names of people just stepping into the the spotlight. The season started off with a bang, when it was revealed that tribes will be divided by gender — and not just one whole male/female tribe, but two for each gender. Another surprise, was that Exile Island was introduced, which could potentially ruin someone’s game. The castaways were split on whether they liked the twists, but they persevered. The pre-merge section of the game started off slow, but began to speed up and made each tribal more interesting than the last. With numerous blindsides, the first boot being a unanimous vote, and an unsuspecting quit, the pre-merge was one for the history book. The merge/latter section of the game was acclaimed as one of the best merge performances of SL history. There were numerous blindsides, constant power shifts and brutal drama between castaways. One of the most tense tribals came out of this: Chuck’s blindside with an idol in his pocket. As the merge came down to the finale episode, it started off strong with another blindside of Arm. However, the next two boots were claimed as “robbed”, as they were called the “most deserving” to win the entire game. Sadly for Jason and Phorix, their games were cut short before the Final Tribal Council, where Luke came out victorious, with Albert as the runner-up. Luke got similar backlash to previous winner, CherHorowitz — but not as bad. Many people called the final 2 “The worst final 2 in SL history.” However, with the so-called “bad ending” came an amazing season with lots of action, and a birth of amazing players. Category:Seasons